It is common for individuals to need to support and secure objects and many devices exist for this purpose. For example, an individual, such as a guitar player, may desire to support one or more objects while allowing their hands to be free to play the guitar. Unfortunately, the existing devices are limited in the objects they are able to support and where they may be secured.
Therefore, a need exists for novel devices that are configured to mount and support objects. A further need exists for novel devices that are configured to mount and support objects and which may be secured to portions of an individual's body. There is also a need for novel devices that are configured to support one or more objects while allowing an individual's hands to remain free and unencumbered.